


Fading Away

by Mylifeisactuallyamess



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:27:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28780494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylifeisactuallyamess/pseuds/Mylifeisactuallyamess
Summary: There was an accident and you try to comfort Poe in his moment of grief
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Reader
Kudos: 5





	Fading Away

Poe, he sat there as he clutched your jacket, his eyes empty and devoid of any light. You put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him but he didn’t acknowledge you. You tried to form words but nothing would come out, your chest heaved and silent tears spilled down your cheeks.Despair roiled around inside you as you looked at his blank face, his once kind brown eyes were downcast and red raw from crying. It hurt you to see him this way, knowing you were the cause of his pain. You could feel yourself shattering into a million tiny pieces as he refused to look at you. Desperately you wanted to see the creases round his eyes that made him look so handsome when he looked, smiling at you as he wraps his arms around you holding you so close to him. You wanted him to hold you now but he didn’t move, he was a statue of pure grief as he stared unseeing from the bed. 

You wanted him to do something, anything but he seemed stuck, his hands fisted in your jacket as he was lost in his swirling thoughts. You knelt down before him resting a gentle hand on his arm but he didn’t see you. He took a small breath and looked down at the rough fabric of your jacket, his long fingers smoothed out the Resistance emblem blazed on the arm, his sore eyes blinked slowly as a finger traced the outline. You got up and turned away as your tears took over.

‘Why?’ His voice was rough with raw emotion, you looked at him over your shoulder wishing he would just look at you. You shook your head, you didn’t know why. You squeezed your eyes shut as his sadness couldn’t be contained any longer, he sobbed into your jacket, his face tortured as he clutched it to him. You flinched as he got up and swiped everything off the table, your cups from that morning spilled cold caf all over the floor as they smacked into the wall. He roared and tipped the table over, he kicked the chairs and you jumped out of the way as they splintered against the hard floor. You reached for him to comfort him, to ease his suffering but he was on the move again. He ripped the draws open on the desk, paper fluttered to the floor and even in this charge fuelled moment you were displeased with the mess he was making. He paused in his desperate search and pulled something small from the desk, you came up behind him and peered round his shoulder to see what he clutched in his hand. It was a model, you had carved it out of a small piece of wood you’d found and whittled it into the shape of his beloved droid. It had passed the time on a mission on the Falcon you had done together. You remembered the way his eyes had lit up when he saw what you’d been working on and told you he’d treasure it forever. Now, he cradled it in his hand his warm tears dripping off the wood onto his calloused skin. 

‘Why did you leave me?’ His voice cracked as his fist closed around the model, he was shaking, his eyes fixed blindly on the desk. His soft black curls fell down over his forehead and you reached out to brush them aside but he moved just at the last moment. You didn’t know why you left, you couldn’t answer him and the pain ripped you up inside. You had so much to say but the words lodged in your throat and more tears pricked your eyes, frustration coiled around your insides in you as you clenched your fist. You wanted to kick something, break something just like a Poe had done. But you couldn’t. 

Heartbreak rippled through you as Poe’s sobs erupted from him again, he slumped to hisknees amongst the destruction he’d caused and you fell down beside him wrapping your arms around his shaking shoulders. He raised a hand and placed it over yours, but it passed straight through your fingers. 

‘I miss you!’ He sobbed as he looked up at the ceiling of your room, the sadness in his brown eyes overwhelmed you, his tanned skin was tight on his neck as he rocked with sorrow hugging himself, desperately trying to hold himself together in the wake of your passing. You missed him too, you wished with all your heart he could see you, touch you one last time, but it was too late. You didn’t want to leave him all alone but the call to the light was too strong, you fingers trailed along his shoulders as you frantically tried to cling onto him but you were pulled by a force you couldn’t see. You tried to cry out but he couldn’t hear you, couldn’t see you as you were wrenched away from him. You fought with all your might but it was futile, you wanted to scream at him to look at you before you disappeared, but he didn’t. 

He couldn’t see you.

He couldn’t hear you.

He couldn’t feel you. 

You were gone. 


End file.
